Nothing I Like More
by Hatakari Hitaraku
Summary: Nothing Iruka likes more than waking up on Saturday morning with Kakashi.


A Kakashi Iruka Fiction

Presented by Hatakari Hitaraku

Kesimpulan Cerita : There is Nothing Iruka likes more than waking up on Saturday morning with Kakashi in his side.

Tidak ada hal yang Iruka sukai lebih dari bangun di Sabtu pagi bersama dengan Kakashi. Kenapa? karena Iruka merasa hari Sabtu adalah hari yang sedikit istimewa—jika dibandingkan dengan hari-hari yang lain—untuknya. Sedikit banyak dirinya dapat meluangkan waktu untuk berjalan-jalan dengan kekasihnya. Jarang. Kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan keadaan hubungannya dengan kekasihnya yang notabene adalah seorang Jounin pembimbing yang super sibuk dengan anak bimbingannya. Anak didik kesayanganya diakademi pun menjadi tanggung jawab pemuda jangkung berambut silver bermata sayu yang selalu terlihat mengantuk dan bermasker hitam yang merupakan kekasihnya sendiri.

Apa? Pemuda? Iya kalian tidak salah membaca. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum Konoha kalau Jounin bermasker yang namanya sudah terkenal seantero Konoha karena loyalitasnya dan pengabdianya untuk Konoha, sementara pasangannya yang tak lain adalah seorang guru akademi yang dikenal orang banyak adalah guru yang murah senyum dan ramah serta sifat disiplinnya yang membuat orang menghormati sekaligus menyayanginya. Ya, dan sekarang mereka sudah resmi menjadi seorang kekasih.

Pakaian yang mereka kenakan dihari sebelumnya masih setia beserakan dilantai yang dingin. Berbeda dengan mereka yang bergelung hangat dikasur empuk berselimutkan tebal menutupi tubuh tak berbenang dengan kaki yang saling melilit erat dan tangan Iruka memeluk leher Kakashi sementara lengan besar Kakashi mendekap pinggang ramping Iruka, menciptakan kehangatan tersendiri yang membuat keduanya terbuai oleh kehangatan yang mereka ciptakan. .

"ne, Kakashi." Iruka memanggil pelan sambil memainkan telunjuknya didada bidang Kakashi.

"Hm?" Kakashi menanggapi seadanya. Matanya masih sedikit terpejam karena terlalu terlena dengan harum mahkota hitam Iruka.

Iruka menengadahkan kepala menghadap Kakashi, memperhatikan bentuk wajah yang amat disukainya. Hidung yang mancung, bibir yang merah muda, kedua kelopak mata yang selalu terlihat lesu, rahang kokoh perpaduan yang menciptakan wajah tampan Kakashi. Sapuan merah muda terlihat di wajah Iruka. Merasa sedang diperhatikan Kakashi ikut memperhatikan Iruka kembali. Menaikkan sedikit alisnya; pertanda dirinya bingung.

Seringaian kecil terpampang di wajah Iruka. Iruka memulai pembicaraan perihal kegiatan apa yang akan dilakukan mereka di hari Sabtu ini. Sesekali terdengar erangan protes dari Kakashi karena usulanya tidak diterima oleh lumba-lumba manisnya.

Yah, bagaimana mau diterima kalau semua ide yang terlontar dari mulut Kakashi hanya ide yang berbau hal-hal mesum saja? Sudah jelas Iruka pasti kan menolak itu semua dengan mentah-mentah. Pada akhirnya Iruka memutuskan untuk berkeliling Konoha dan makan siang diladang rumput di bagian selatan Konoha.

Tak ada yang Kakashi sukai lebih dari berjalan dijalanan Konoha beriringan dengan Iruka; kekasihnya. Dua tangannya tak diam saja, segera mengambil perannya masing-masing. Tangan kanan memegang buku oranye yang selalu dibawa kemanapun ia pergi, sementara tangan kirinya memengang tangan kanan berwarna eksotis;—dimatanya, warna kulit Iruka terlihat terlalu menggoda—coklat.

Banyak orang yang melihat mereka dengan pandangan cemburu—terutama kaum hawa—pada Iruka. Bagaimana tidak? Siapa sih wanita yang tidak berkeinginan untuk medapatkan perhatian dan kasih sayang dari si Jounin peniru ini? Wajah tampan iya, berkepribadian yang baik juga iya, ya walau tidak selalu 'iya', dan ya masalah ekonomi sudah pasti terjamin. Lalu apa lagi yang kurang?

Namun sayang, Iruka tidak melihat itu semua. Dimatanya, yang seperti itu bisa nomor kesekian. Menurutnya cukup hati yang tulus sayang dan cinta padanya. Tak perlu yang lain. Wajah diperhitungkan, ya memang. Iruka juga melirik untuk hal yang sensitif seperti itu. Tapi andai boleh dikata, mendapatkan yang seperti Kakashi itu….mungkin sebuah anugerah. Masalah ekonomi? Tidakkah kalian menyadari? Iruka pun memiliki penghasilan yang cukup untuk menghidupi dirinya dari upahnya bekerja sebagai staf administrasi di kantor Hokage.

Sementara pada sisi Kakashi sendiri, ia lebih suka orang yang memilki pribadi disiplin ketimbang yang sukanya bermanja ria ingin ini dan itu tanpa ada usaha untuk mendapatkannya dengan kedua tangannya. Melihat dirinya hanya dari sudut pandang yang rendah, itu bukan sekali tipenya. Dan tolong garis bawahi, mendapatkan Iruka tidak semudah yang kalian pikirkan. Ia sendiri harus bersaing dengan kouhainya sendiri; Yamato, mendapat cobaan dari Hokage-sama, belum lagi Iruka yang terlalu waspada dengan dirinya. Andai saat itu Hokage-sama tidak memberikan misi kepada mereka berdua mugkin sekarang ini ia tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan lumba-lumba pujaan akademi.

Orang-orang sekitar masih melihat mereka berdua dengan pandangan yang menyiratkan sesuatu. Perlahan Kakashi merasakan tangan yang berada digenggamannya sedikit mengendur dari yang sebelumnya. Tak buang waktu, Kakashi menoleh dan melihat Iruka yang merasa sudah sangat tidak nyaman dengan pandangan yang diberikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang disekitar mereka. Sedikit menghela napas melihat kekasihnya seperti itu. Tapi bukan Kakashi namanya jika ia tidak tahu cara untuk mengatasi itu semua.

Buku oranye yang dipegangnya dimasukkan kedalam kantong celananya. Tangannya yang bebas segera mengamit dagu Iruka, dan dalam hitungan detik wajah bermasker itu menempelkan bagian bibirnya pada bibir ranum Iruka. Terbelalak, jelas. Kakashi menciumnya didepan banyak orang!

Setelah sekian detik, Kakashi meyudahi aksi yang sangat ekstrim—bagi Iruka—itu. Kakashi melepaskan tangannya dari dagu Iruka dan mengitari pandangannya kepada orang-orang yang ada disana, melihat dengan pandangan sedikit posesif. Tangan yang sama digunakan untuk memeluk Iruka; menunjukkan bahwa Iruka hanya miliknya seorang mutlak ! dan begitupun sebaliknya sukap posesif yang sangat menunjukkan bahwa ia sangat menjaga Iruka. Dalam hal ini dari pandangan orang-orang disitu.

Para penonton yang melihatnya hanya bisa menampakkan ekspresi perkawinan silang anatara cemburu iri dan terkejut atas perbuatan yang dilakukan Kakashi.

Kembali acuh pada orang-orang, Kakashi yang masih memeluk Iruka kembali melangkahkan kaki menuju tempt makan siangnya. Iruka yang sudah malu setengah hidup melepaskan tangan yang mengamit pundaknya itu. Tak mensia-siakan tangan yang hampa, Kakashi kembali mengeluarkan buku kesayangannya dari kantung celana dan mulai membacanya kembali.a

Sementara itu Iruka berbisik pelan "Baka no Kakashi, super Baka !" sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Kakashi yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tersenyum simpul dari balik maskernya dan berucap "Iru-chan no daisuki desu." Iruka membuang muka untuk tidak memperlihatkan semburat merah yang keluar tanpa aba-aba di wajahnya.

Fik perdana saya gaan ! endk suka jangan dibacaa yah ! jangan pernah menyakiti mata anda sendiri dengan tulisan saya. Hhaha XDD review dalam bentuk apapun akan diterima flame pun boleh but you must know it ! flame will be ignored okay?!

Salam Hangat

Hatakari Hitaraku


End file.
